I'm here for you
by makeitinamerica
Summary: Just a little one shot with Cat and Jade just after the worst couple. I suck at summarys...


**AN- I'm so sorry I haven't posted a story in ages so I just wrote this one up whilst I was on holiday and had no Internet therefore nothing else to do.**

**Enjoy :) **

Cats POV

"10"

My face turned into a frown, Jade just said 10 and Beck didn't open the door so that means...they've broken up.

I looked at the others and they all had the same facial expression as me,expect for Beck,who's face showed no emotion at all.

"Lets play some cards"

Thats all Beck said. We all,looking very confused, agreed and I offered to pick up the cards completly forgetting about the number 3 in my sadness.

Beck and Jade were so cute as a couple, they almost felt like second parents to me when i'm at school.

Then I remembered Jade, she's all alone after breaking up with her boyfriend, she must be so upset, Beck has all of us here but she has no one.

I tried to join in with the game butI couldn't stop thinking about Jade.

So I decided that I should go see her, I stood and made up a lie about having to leave early to check on my brother and set off to Jades house.

When I got there Jades mother answered the door and smiled when she saw it was me.

"She's in her room" Was all she said, she must know why i'm here.

I climbed the stairs and walked to Jades room, knocking slightly before entering. All the lights were off apart from the bedside lamp which shone brightly and I could clearly see Jades body sat on the floor, scissors in hand cutting up what looked like one of Becks shirts.

She hadn't noticed me coming in, too occupied in cutting up the piece of material.

"Jade" I whispered, her head snapped up, but she instantly relaxed when she saw it was me.

"Hi" She said weakly, i'd never seen Jade like this before. She gestured for me to sit down next to her so I did.

Looking at her face I could see make up on her cheeks an indicator that she had been crying, her eyes looked sad and dull.

Taking the scissors out of her hands I laced our fingers together and sqeezed her hand, to show her I was here for her.

She looked down at our hands and then at my face and I could see her eyes filling with tears again. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arms around her.

She returned my embrace and I felt her body shake as she started crying again, this side of Jade was definitely new to me. I may have been best friends with here for 5 years but she'd always been so strong and never let anything get to her.

She continued to cry into my shoulder, leaving a wet patch on my shirt, I just rubbed her back soothingly waiting for her to calm down.

Finally her crying turned into just a sniffle every now and then, I pulled back to look at her face, she had black make up smudged on her cheeks and her blue eyes were big and watery.

"Thanks" She said smiling a little.

"What for?" I asked her.

"Being here for me" She replied.

I smiled at her, " Of course i'm gonna be here for you, your my best friend".

She nodded and stood up, going into her little ensuite bathroom. I followed her.

"Ugh I look disgusting" She said, trying to wipe away the mascara from her eyes.

" No you don't, here let me" I said, Putting some make up remover under her eyes and wiping away the smudges.

"Thanks...again" She said " So what now?"

"Well...do you wanna talk about you know what?" I asked her, careful not to say break up.

"Umm...no not really" She looked down and I saw her eyes fill with tears again.

"Okay...well lets just watch a movie, you can pick" I proposed.

"Yeah okay" She said, walking into her room to pick a movie.

I followed her and sat down on her bed, she soon joined me and I squeezed her hand, knowing she needed a friend right now.

She smiled at me and then turned back to the movie, Beck may have left her but I know I never will.

**An- Thank you so much for reading, Am I the only one who thinks Cat and Jades friendship is kinda cute? Please review and tell me what you thought of this story. **

**~ Cat xoxo**


End file.
